Elevador
by Loki Lie's God
Summary: - Ótimo. Estou atrasado, preso em um elevador e com a pessoa mais insuportável desse hemisfério! – socou levemente a parede.


**Elevador.**

Atrasado. Palavra que mais odiava, e nos últimos tempos, palavra que mais o perseguia.

- Maldição. – praguejou. – Por que meu despertador tinha que quebrar? – xingava baixinho enquanto fechava violentamente a porta do apartamento.

- Maldição. – repetiu o xingamento enquanto corria pelo corredor em direção ao elevador. – De quem foi a maldita idéia de morar no ultimo andar? – dele mesmo, é claro.

Avistou a porta do elevador se fechando e, por puro impulso, gritou:

- Alguém segura essa droga! – notou uma pequena mão segurar a porta do elevador e rapidamente entrou.

- Obri... – notou quem havia segurado a porta. – Maldição. – praguejou novamente.

- Tsch... Se soubesse que era você, não teria segurado o elevador. – sorriu desdenhosa enquanto cruzava os braços e recostava-se na parede do elevador.

- Se soubesse que era você, não teria pedido para segurar. – olhou-se no espelho. Soltou a pasta negra no chão e ajeitou o nó da gravata, passou a mão nos cabelos desgrenhados para tentar ajeitá-los pelo menos um pouco, falhando pifiamente.

- Há. – ouviu o riso de desdenho e fitou-a pelo espelho.

- O que foi? – perguntou rudemente.

- Essa coisa laranja na sua cabeça que você tem a coragem de chamar de cabelo não tem mais salvação não. – sorriu desafiadora. Notou o homem fitá-la dos pés a cabeça pelo grande espelho do elevador e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não adianta usar salto, ainda vai parecer uma criança do jardim da infância. – alfinetou. Olhou nervosamente para o marcador de andares... Sétimo andar, ainda.

- Pelo menos sou pontual. – desafiou mais uma vez.

- Você é sua própria chefa, idiota... Faz seu próprio horário. - olhou-a irritado.

- Desculpe por ser mais bem sucedida do que você. – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Desculpe por ter recusado sua oferta de emprego. – rebateu.

- Ainda bem que recusou, não preciso de você mesmo. – batia nervosamente o pé. Quinto andar.

- Então por que me ofereceu o emprego? Sete vezes, devo constar. – sorriu.

- Para que você não morresse de fome, é claro. – continuava a discutir.

- Acho melhor você calar essa su... – o elevador parou abruptamente, fazendo o ruivo cair no chão, com a morena sobre ele.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou se levantando rapidamente, corada.

- Maldição. – repetiu o xingamento, que mais parecia seu mantra diário. – Acabou a energia! – levantou-se irado.

- Não acredito! – a morena disse irritada. – Estou presa em um elevador... E com você! – parecia incrédula.

- Ótimo. Estou atrasado, preso em um elevador e com a pessoa mais insuportável desse hemisfério! – socou levemente a parede.

- Cale-se. – sentou no chão e cruzou as pernas. – Eu sou a segunda pessoa mais insuportável desse hemisfério. – bocejou. – Seria a terceira se você tivesse um irmão gêmeo. – riu.

- Droga. – sentou-se do lado oposto do elevador e fechou os olhos.

- Não vá roncar. – ouviu a piadinha, mas preferiu apenas ranger os dentes.

Alguns minutos se passaram em completo silêncio e Ichigo permaneceu de olhos fechados. Lentamente um agradável aroma atingiu seu nariz, era familiar, porem ele não lembrava o que era.

Sentiu o par de olhos azulados lhe beliscarem e abriu os olhos, fitando-a longamente.

- O que? – perguntou, despertando-a do que parecia um transe.

- Nada. – virou-se abruptamente, fazendo o homem sorrir.

- Lembro desse seu vestido. – olhou-a longamente. – Natal... Não? – perguntou.

- Sim. – fitou-lhe os olhos.

- O que está por baixo é o mesmo também? – perguntou desdenhoso, fazendo a mulher corar.

- Cala a boca, idiota. – virou o rosto.

- Esse perfume... – fechou os olhos para sentir melhor a fragrância. – Eu lembro dele.

- Você me deu ele. – disse. – Três meses atrás. – fechou os olhos, como se para relembrar.

- No mesmo dia que você se encontrou com aquele cara? – perguntou emburrado.

- Três meses passam, sua idiotice não. – olhou-o sério. – Eu não me encontrei com o Renji... Eu gostava de você, jamais te trairia. – abaixou a cabeça.  
- Então porque ele estava deitando no seu sofá... Em cima de você? – perguntou secamente.

- Ele me agarrou, o que esperava que eu fizesse? – levantou o rosto irritada.

- Se defendesse. – olhou-a desafiador.

- Claro, eu usaria me incrível força superior para sobrepujar um lutador de boxe profissional. – ironizou.

- Não foi o que eu fiz? – perguntou.

- Mas você também sabia lutar. – bocejou, entediada. – Essa conversa está me irritando.

- Você me irrita. – voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Que pena pra você, não? – fechou os olhos também.

Silêncio novamente. Rukia ouviu a respiração de Ichigo ficar totalmente compassada e abriu os olhos. Engatinhou lentamente até o ruivo e olhou sua face adormecida.

- Três meses passam... O que eu sinto por você, não. – sorriu e esticou a mão para acariciar sua face. Rapidamente ela estava encostada na parede do elevador, onde ele deveria estar, e ele estava na frente dela, onde ele deveria estar.

- Me atacando enquanto eu durmo? – sorriu. – Não é seu estilo, Rukia. – segurava firme, porem carinhosamente os pulsos da mulher. Rukia corou.

- N-Não era minha intenção. – gaguejou tentando se explicar. – Tinha um inseto no seu rosto e... – foi calada pelos lábios do rapaz. Ichigo beijou-a levemente, apenas para silenciá-la. Separou-se e olhou-a profundamente nos olhos.

- Uma eternidade pode passar... O que eu sinto por você, não. – sorriu e selou seus lábios novamente.

- Ichigo... – sussurrou quando a boca do rapaz desceu para seu pescoço e levou suas mãos até o nó da gravata dele, brincando com ele.

- Eu amo você, Rukia. – voltou a olhá-la nos olhos. – Eu amei você no momento em que te conheci... – levou seus lábios até a orelha da morena, mordendo-a levemente. – Amei você três meses atrás. – sussurrou levemente, fazendo a morena se arrepiar. – Amo você agora. – levou seus lábios até os lábios da pequena. – E amarei você até meu ultimo suspiro. – sussurrou a centímetros dos lábios da mulher.

Rukia atacou a boca do rapaz e afundou suas pequenas mãos em seus cabelos alaranjados.

- Eu também amo você, Ichigo. – respirava sofregamente. – Eu quero você. – puxou ferozmente a camisa do ruivo, fazendo os botões voarem por todo o elevador.

Ichigo desfazia lentamente o laço do vestido negro de Rukia,, enquanto ela acariciava seu torso. O vestido caiu no mesmo momento que a camisa de Ichigo foi parar do outro lado do elevador.

- Rukia. – levou a boca até os seios da mulher, ainda cobertos pelo sutien. Peça essa que não foi um empecilho por muito tempo.

- Ichigo. – gemeu enquanto se desfazia das ultimas peças de roupa. E, em instantes, o elevador foi inundado pelos gemidos, suspiros, sussurros de ambos. Impregnado pelo cheiro de ambos e testemunha da reunião deles.

- Acho melhor nos vestirmos. – mesmo dizendo isso, colou mais ainda seu corpo ao corpo da mulher, que estava apoiada em seu peito.

- Por quê? – perguntou manhosa, fechando os olhos e abraçando o torso do rapaz.

- Por que já faz tempo que estamos aqui... A luz já deve estar voltando. – soltou lentamente a morena, mesmo sobre os protestos da mesma, e se levantou. Vestiu-se rapidamente e observou a morena se levantar.

Ela vestiu a calcinha e o sutiã e Ichigo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que? – perguntou confusa sob o olhar do homem.

- Já te disse que você fica bem de preto? – perguntou sorrindo

- Já. – sorriu arrogante.

- Já te disse que você fica melhor sem? – andou até a mulher para arrumar o laço do vestido.

- Já. – riu.

- Sabe... – abraçou-a.

- O que? – a morena retribuiu o abraço, manhosa.

- Você me deve uma camisa. – comentou sério, fazendo a mulher rir.

- Se for para cobrar... Você me deve alguns pares de roupas. – olhou-o nos olhos.

- Certo, esqueça a camisa. – sorriu derrotado. Então as luzes do elevador reacenderam e ele voltou a se mexer.

- Acho que você se atrasou ainda mais para seu trabalho. – soltou-se lentamente.

- É, eu acho. – andou até o painel do elevador.

- O que foi? – perguntou confusa.

- Você é sua própria chefa, certo? – perguntou sorrindo travesso.

- Sim... – olhou-a confusa.

- Então acho que pode se atrasar também... – apertou o botão de "parada de emergência" do elevador e viu a mulher retribuir o sorriso travesso... Faltar um dia não mata ninguém.

**Owari!**


End file.
